


Don’t pass out

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Shadow Travel, Sick Will, Will gets motion sick, hurt will I guess, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico does the one thing that he can think of to get him and Will out of a pinch.  And that involves shadow travel, which Will and Will’s stomach is not a fan of.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Don’t pass out

**Author's Note:**

> So once again, more 1 am solangelo. This isn’t really a sick fic since there’s not really any descriptions or really being sick. It’s more of implied. This is kinda iffy and not my best work but idk. I also headcanon for some reason that Will would get a bit motion sick in some situations idk. Enjoy. Sorry for any OOC and how chunky everything feels. I’ve had to edit and change a lot of this so it sounds like really weird in the flow of things (so sorry about it)

“Will! Come _on_ , let’s go!” Nico urged, shifting his weight from foot to foot impatiently, “do you _want_ the tunnel to collapse in on you?”

“I’m coming, shut up,” Will hissed, his feet planted firmly. He shot another arrow at the giant snake that was steadily gaining on them.

“Will if you don’t stop trying to attack it we’re not going to get out of here in time,” Nico grabbed Will by the arm, “come on!”

Will cried out in surprise, an arrow flying loose and hitting one of the wooden beams in the ceiling. The wood splintered and started to crack.

“Run!” Will shouted. Nico took off in the direction of the exit, Will close on his heels. He could hear the snake hissing and snapping from behind there. The tunnel ceiling creaked and groaned precariously.

“We’re not going to make it, brace yourself Solace,” Nico warned, grabbing Will’s hand.

“Nico I swear to gods you are in no strength—“ Will’s protest was cut short by Nico slipping into a shadow between the neatly measured row of torches, taking Will with him.

They were both dumped quite unceremoniously in the middle of the row of cabins back at Camp Half-Blood, thankfully it was around lunch time so there weren’t any campers around. Nico managed to somehow stay on his feet, significantly less exhausted than the other times he’d shadow traveled. He was getting stronger.

Will, however, was a lot less lucky. He stumbled and before Nico could reach out to steady him, he face planted in the grass.

“Will, are you okay?” Nico asked, trying not to laugh at the son of Apollo. Though when Will didn’t get up right away, Nico got worried.

“Will?” Nico crouched down next to Will, touching his shoulder.

Will pushed himself up so quick it startled Nico, “I’m good!”

Nico raised an eyebrow, Will didn’t seem good, his face was pale and he swayed tiredly to one side.

“I thought that I told you not to shadow travel unless it was an extreme emergency, we would have been able to—“ Will pushed himself up to a sitting position and immediately groaned, “ _ohh_.”

He pressed his face into his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“Don’t pass out,” Nico warned, “please do _not_ pass out on me.”

“I’m not going to pass out, I’m good,” Will let out a slow breath, “that was just not at all how I would have expected it to feel like.” He swallowed hard.

“It’ll do that to you your first time,” Nico shifted so that he was now sitting criss cross in front of Will.

“That was a stupidly dangerous thing to do Nico, we would have been able to make it out of the cave,” Will continued scolding, though his scolding lost any of its usual effect (which wasn’t much) since he kept having to pause for a while. Obviously letting a dizzy spell pass.

“Jeez, are you sure that you’re okay?” Nico asked, worried by how long it was taking his boyfriend to recover. 

“Yeah, but I think you should rest. I’d say at least a day in the infirmary, but you don’t seem to be too injured so I’ll let you off with just a couple hour long nap,” Will instructed, slowly clambering to his feet. He let out a slow breath and brushed off his pants.

“Oh I am _not_ going to go take a nap,” Nico insisted stubbornly.

“You will at the very least rest,” Will started to pull Nico in the direction of the Hades cabin, which was an interesting change compared to the usual mandatory infirmary visit.

“Will,” Nico said firmly, planting his feet so that Will had to stop walking. Nico put his hand on Will’s arm. “Are you alright? You don’t seem 100%.”

Will rubbed his arm awkwardly, “maybe it would be better for both of us to get some rest,” then he added in a smaller voice, “because I still might be sick.”

“Huh?” Nico asked.

“Let’s just go to your cabin,” Will said, clenching his hands.

“Alright.”

When they got to the Hades cabin, both boys removed their gear and placed it against the wall. Nico collapsed on his bed and rolled over to his side, watching Will take off his shoes and any other garment that wasn’t needed (like his shirt).

Will slipped into bed next to Nico and wrapped his arms around the boys waist, burying his face in Nico’s shoulder.

“Will?” Nico asked after a while of silence. But a theory had just come to him.

“Hm?” Will hummed.

“Do you get motion sickness?” Nico ran his fingers through Will’s hair absentmindedly.

“Mm,” Will hummed in agreement, “sometimes. But not always. Thought that It’d been getting better but I guess not.”

“You should have told me, I probably would have done it anyway but I would have taken care of you quicker,” Nico scolded.

“I’m fine, it’s going away.”

“Hm. I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“There better not be many _‘next time’_ s, Di Angelo,” Will scolded.

“Just go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, idk what you were expecting from this. I’m pretty sure Will is kind of a lot OOC and my headcanon seems a bit out of character for him but whatever, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and remember kids, stay hydrated and comments are my life. I love you all <3


End file.
